


Girl in black leather

by julietsdeath



Series: IES Lys Assia, aventuras y desventuras [6]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietsdeath/pseuds/julietsdeath
Summary: Miki y Benny salen de un entrenamiento y se encuentran envueltos en un avistamiento inesperado.
Series: IES Lys Assia, aventuras y desventuras [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671367
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Girl in black leather

Un viernes noche, como otro cualquiera, el entrenamiento del equipo de fútbol del instituto acababa de terminar. Los integrantes iban saliendo poco a poco, sin darse mucha prisa; a pesar de la hora tardía, tenían todo el fin de semana por delante. Los dos últimos que quedaban, como de costumbre, eran Miki y Benny, los cuales tenían que esperar un autobús para volver a casa y por tanto intentaban hacer más tiempo.

-Eh, vosotros dos, a ver si os dais más vida, que siempre tengo que estar esperando a que salgáis para cerrar –les dijo Nicky, el entrenador.

-Lo siento, míster –se disculpó Miki, con Benny asintiendo a su lado. El entrenador, sin mediar una palabra más, cerró con llave la puerta de las instalaciones deportivas, recogió sus cosas y se fue. Los dos amigos observaron cómo se alejaba antes de echar a andar en dirección a la parada del autobús.

-Desde luego, a la luz del sol es más agradable –se quejó Benny, lo que provocó una carcajada de su acompañante.

-Supongo que el horario de invierno nos afecta a todos. En España lo de que a las 18 se haga de noche no lo llevamos muy bien.

-Pero porque tenéis muchas más horas de luz. Los nórdicos estarían desconcertados si se les hiciera de noche tan tarde.

Como cualquier viernes a esas horas, ya empezaban a verse varios grupos de personas que iban a salir esa noche y habían quedado para ir todos juntos a donde estaba la acción, mientras que otros pocos salían de trabajar y se dirigían a sus casas para disfrutar de un merecido descanso después de toda una semana.

-¿Qué vas a hacer este finde? –preguntó Miki después de un rato.

-Ufff…estudiar –respondió Benny-. No han dejado de ponernos trabajos y más trabajos, con la mitad de la clase misteriosamente ausente no se atreven a poner exámenes por si tampoco pueden presentarse.

-Vaya tela –se compadeció su compañero.

-Ya ves…¿tú tienes algún plan?

-Pues igual quedamos unos cuantos después del partido para ir a echar un vicio a la consola, pero supongo que dependerá de cómo esté cada uno de ocupado con sus estudios. Si te quieres venir, ya sabes.

-Bueno, yo te digo algo. No te prometo nada, pero tú avísame.

-Claro, tío, no problem –le aseguró Miki.

Llegaron a la parada con tiempo de sobra, y siguieron hablando de cómo había ido el entrenamiento y de la cantidad de trabajo que tenían de cada asignatura.

-Aquí es que parece que todos los profesores se creen que su asignatura es la única que tenemos y se vienen arriba con los deberes y los trabajos que da gusto –se quejó Benny, mientras se soltaba las rastas de la goma con las que se las había sujetado durante el entrenamiento.- Yo entiendo que si el plan que tienen es que no hagamos exámenes, pongan un trabajo final, pero no veinte mil entre medias, ¿no?

-Sí, si a nosotros nos pasa igual. A la hora del recreo ya tenemos ochenta cosas que hacer, y no falla: cuanto más se acerca el finde, más a posta…

Pero Miki no terminó la frase porque algo, o más bien alguien, llamó su atención: por la acera de en frente a la que se encontraban, una chica rubia que le resultaba muy familiar caminaba hacia la zona donde todos sabían pero nadie hablaba de que se hacían fiestas rave. Maquilladísima y vestida de arriba a abajo de cuero negro, lo cual le extrañó bastante.

-Tío, ¿esa no es Alexandra? –preguntó de repente, dándole un manotazo a Benny –sin querer– en el estómago.

-¡Cuidado, colega! Quién, ¿esa de allí en frente?

-¡Sí! Sabes quién te digo, ¿no? La de mi clase.

Benny se quedó pensando hasta que consiguió asociar el nombre con una cara.

-¿La que lleva siempre orejas de gato, que va siempre con dos tíos? ¿Que es así bajita y un poco rellenita?

-Sí, esa –asintió Miki.

Su compañero volvió a echar un vistazo a la misteriosa figura objeto de su debate.

-Pero qué dices, tío. Si esa que va por ahí está buenísima –lanzó un silbido para enfatizar sus palabras.- Menudo monumento.

Miki negó con la cabeza en desaprobación a las palabras de Benny, y luego se quedó también observando a la chica, que continuaba su camino y ya se alejaba de la vista.

-No exageres, macho; además, Alexandra es guapísima. Pero vamos, que yo te digo a ti que es ella. La veo todos los días en clase. Aunque lleva un peinado diferente, y ese estilo es totalmente opuesto al suyo…

-Venga, ¿te apuestas algo? El lunes le preguntamos y salimos de dudas, y el que gane…le invita a una hamburguesa al otro. ¿Trato?

Alargó la mano a su compañero, que se lo pensó durante unos segundos antes de estrechársela y aceptar la apuesta.

-Trato. Pero vas a perder, chaval.

-Kemama, lo que tú digas –respondió Benny riendo.

Sus autobuses no tardaron en aparecer después de eso, y los dos se fueron a casa, deseando que llegara el lunes para resolver el misterio.

Ese mismo día, el lunes, antes de entrar a clase, Miki estaba esperando a Benny. Ya tenía localizado al trío de amigos inseparables del que Alexandra formaba parte, pero su compañero se retrasaba.

-Ey, tío, lo siento por tardar –le dijo Benny cuando por fin llegó, casi sin aliento. Chocaron las manos en el saludo acostumbrado.

-Menos mal, pensaba que no llegabas y que me iba a morir de incertidumbre –le respondió bromeando Miki.- Están por allí, ¿vamos?

Benny, que seguía intentando volver a respirar con normalidad, le indicó con la mano que marcara el camino, y le siguió instantes después.

-¡Hola, Alex, Fred, Tom! –les saludó Miki con entusiasmo cuando llegaron a su altura.

-¡Ah, hola, Miki, Benny! ¿Qué tal? –contestó Alexandra, tan simpática como siempre.

-Bien, bien. Ehm…¿qué has hecho este finde?

Alexandra se quedó un poco extrañada con la repentina pregunta, pero no perdió la sonrisa y respondió inmediatamente.

-Pues…lo de siempre, estudiar. De hecho, este fin de semana ni hemos quedado porque estábamos hasta arriba de cosas, ¿verdad, chicos? –dijo, volviéndose a mirar a sus compañeros, que asintieron a su lado.

-¿Sí? Pues mira, nos pasó una cosa curiosa el otro día –empezó, señalando entre Benny y él mismo, captando la atención de su interlocutora.- El viernes por la noche salíamos del entrenamiento del equipo de fútbol, y mientras esperábamos al bus para volver a casa, vimos a una chica que se parecía un montón a ti, pero vestida de cuero negro, y con un peinado bastante diferente. ¿Qué tienes que decirme a eso?

-Eh, pues…qué va, no era yo. –Miki pensó que Alexandra parecía nerviosa, pero lo disimuló bastante bien y no habría sido capaz de asegurarlo.- Y además, vestida de cuero negro –soltó una ligera carcajada-. Yo jamás me vestiría así. Vamos, en mi vida.

La cara de Miki era un poema, aunque se esforzó por disimular lo mejor posible; mientras Benny, que no había pronunciado una sola palabra en todo el intercambio, sonreía de oreja a oreja y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

-Bueno, pues nada, ya hemos salido de dudas. Muchas gracias por aclarárnoslo, Alexandra, hasta más ver –se despidió antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hacia la entrada del edificio. Miki tardó aún unos segundos en reaccionar, pero se despidió deprisa y echó a andar detrás de él.

-Ya te decía que no era ella. Me debes una hamburguesa –canturreó Benny, en tono de burla.

-Ya, ya, sí.

-¡Eh, esperad! –gritó una voz a su espalda. Los dos, sorprendidos, se dieron la vuelta al mismo tiempo para ver quién les llamaba; era Alexandra.

-¿Qué pasa, querías algo más?

Alexandra se lo pensó durante unos segundos, pero por fin empezó a hablar.

-Sí, ehm…sí era yo. Pero por favor no le digáis nada a nadie, ni siquiera Tom y Fred lo saben –se apresuró a pedirles, mientras observaba cómo cambiaban las expresiones en las caras de sus dos compañeros. Había dudado un poco, pero al ver que su secreto ya no estaba tan a salvo, había decidido confesar.

-Así que te vas de rave los viernes –exclamó Miki, a lo que Alexandra le pidió con un gesto de la mano que bajara el tono. Ya era suficiente con que lo supieran ellos dos, no necesitaba que se enterase nadie más.- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, tu secreto está a salvo con nosotros.

-Ay, si es que ya sabía yo que no tenía que haberme apostado nada –dijo Benny, mientras volvía a caminar al interior del edificio.

Alexandra se quedó mirándole, y Miki, que estaba aún a su lado, decidió aclararle la situación.

-Él decía que no eras tú, así que…acabas de ganarme una invitación a una hamburguesa. –Su compañera no pudo evitarlo y empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

**Author's Note:**

> Basado VERY LOOSELY en Black leather, una canción de KEiiNO que si aún no habéis escuchado, os recomiendo que lo hagáis porque es <3 Os propongo jugar a "encuentra la referencia", porque las hay a puñados xD (aunque algunas no las vais a pillar a menos que hayáis escuchado las canciones del grupo, though). Merci beaucoup a @lzlegua, porque sin su colaboración este capítulo no habría sido posible, tkm


End file.
